Fluttershy/Galeria
Sezon pierwszy Przyjaźń to magia - część 1 Fluttershy 'That's just so incredibly wonderful' S01E01.png S01E01 Fluttershy zachwycona małym smoczkiem.png Fluttershy_tagging_along_S1E01.png Fluttershy_Spike_and_Twilight_S01E01.png Spike_recounting_the_story_of_his_life_S1E01.png Fluttershy_and_Spike4_S01E01.png fs14.png Fluttershy swoops in S01E01.png Fluttershy_holding_Spike_S01E01.png Fluttershy_wants_to_tuck_Spike_into_bed_S1E01.png Twilight_before_slamming_house_door_in_Fluttershy's_face_S1E01.png Fluttershy_rejected_by_Twilight_S1E1.png Twilight_drinking_S01E01.png Pinkie_swallowing_cupcake_in_one_bite_S1E1.png Pinkie_munching_on_spicy_cupcake_S1E01.png Pinkie_'What _It's_good!'_S1E01.png fs15.png Fluttershy_and_Nightmare_Moon_S01E01.png Nightmare_Moon_scares_Fluttershy_.png Przyjaźń to magia - część 2 Applejack_don't_you_S01E02.png S01E02 Przed wejściem do lasu Everfree.png Main_6_going_into_the_forest_S1E2.png Applejack_trotting_into_forest_S1E02.png Five_friends_walk_into_forest_S1E02.png S01E02 Podróż przez upiorny las.png Rainbow_'Cause_everypony_who's_ever_come_in...'_S1E02.png Rainbow_'Has_never...'_S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_scare_friends_S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash_successfully_scares_her_friends_S1E02.png Cliff_begins_to_crack_S1E02.png S01E02 Urwanie się klifu.png Pegasi_fly_while_other_four_tumble_down_S1E02.png Rainbow_'Fluttershy,_quick!'_S1E02.png Fluttershy_speeding_down_the_slope_S1E02.png Fluttershy_speeds_down_while_Rainbow_catches_Pinkie_S1E02.png Fluttershy_saving_Rarity_S01E02.png 830px-Manticore and Fluttershy S01E02.png Biletomistrzyni Angel holds the tickets in front of Fluttershy S1E03.png Fluttershy_looks_at_Rarity_and_Pinkie_Pie_S1E03.png Angel_holding_the_tickets_S1E03.png Angel_holding_the_tickets_to_the_Gala_S1E03.png Angel_looks_at_Fluttershy_while_holding_the_tickets_S1E03.png Fluttershy_'I_mean,_yes'_S1E03.png Fluttershy_thinking_of_her_trip_to_the_gala_S1E3.png Fluttershy_looking_at_the_garden_S1E3.png Fluttershy_in_her_imagination_S1E03.png Sezon na jabłka S01E04 Ktoś wie, co to miało być?.png S01E04 Fluttershy próbuje uspokoić króliczki.png S01E04 Dziękuję wam za pomoc.png Sposób na gryfa S01E05 Wystraszona przez Gildę Fluttershy.png Chwalipięta S01E06 Zmartwiony wzrok Fluttershy.png Wyjście smoka Fluttershy9 S01E07.png 7A-dragon-fluttershy-S1E7.png Fluttershy Scared of the door slam S1E7.png Fluttershy tries to talk to Twilight S1E07.png A not so big canyon.png Avalanche! S01E07.png Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png Końska plotka S01E09 Twily, Dashie i Fluttershy patrzą na Pinkie.png Rój stulecia S01E10 Fluttershy zbiera kwiatki.png S01E10_002.png S01E10_003.png S01E10_004.png S01E10_005.png S01E10 Strachliwa Fluttershy.png S01E10 Fluttershy spotyka parasprite'a.png S01E10_008.png S01E10_009.png S01E10_010.png S01E10_011.png S01E10_012.png S01E10 Fluttershy z paraspritem w grzywie.png S01E10_044.png S01E10_045.png S01E10_046.png S01E10 Twilight spogląda na parasprite'y.png S01E10_048.png S01E10_051.png S01E10_052.png S01E10_054.png S01E10_056.png S01E10_058.png S01E10_113.png S01E10 Fluttershy tłumaczy się.png S01E10_116.png S01E10_122.png S01E10_123.png S01E10_124.png S01E10 Applejack pomoże zapanować nad rojem.png S01E10_127.png S01E10_128.png S01E10 Przyjaciółki toczą kulę.png S01E10_147.png S01E10_148.png S01E10_149.png S01E10_151.png S01E10_152.png S01E10 Przyjaciółki wracają do chatki Fluttershy.png S01E10 Fluttershy z paraspritem.png S01E10_156.png S01E10_157.png S01E10 Pinkie skarży się przyjaciółkom.png S01E10_177.png S01E10 Parasprite'y niszczą Ponyville.png S01E10_184.png S01E10 Parasprite'y w Ponyville.png S01E10 Rarity zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę.png S01E10_189.png S01E10 Rarity chce ratować swoje sukienki.png S01E10_220.png S01E10_220.png S01E10_228.png S01E10 Zaskoczona Twilight.png S01E10 Celestia w Ponyville.png S01E10 Skruszone przyjaciółki.png S01E10 Uśmiechnięte przyjaciółki.png S01E10 Twilight z przyjaciółkami przy karecie księżniczki.png S01E10 Celestia.png S01E10 Pinkie pyta się gdzie jest księżniczka.png S01E10 Zadowolone przyjaciółki.png S01E10 Twilight dziękuje Pinkie za pomoc.png S01E10_260.png S01E10 Zniszczone Ponyville.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi S01E23 Fluttershy pyta Ligę dokąd się tak śpieszą.png S01E23 Fluttershy na obozie lotniczym.png S01E23 Rainbow staje w obronie Fluttershy .png S01E23 Spadająca z chmury Fluttershy.jpg S01E23 Mała Fluttershy śpiewa do motylków.png Filly Fluttershy S1E23.png S01E23 Fluttershy wśród zwierzątek .png Sezon drugi Powrót do harmonii - część 1 S02E01 Zmutowany Angel.png S02E01 Kuce wpadają do zamku.png S02E01 Fluttershy patrzy na odbicie Discorda.png S02E01 Bohaterki na witrażu.png S02E01 Podobizna Discorda ożyła.png S02E01 Discord i pozbawione skrzydeł Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy.png S02E01 To już koniec bycia miłą.png S02E01 Zwycięstwo Discorda.png Powrót do harmonii - część 2 Flutterjerk about to annoy Pinkie S2E2.png Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png S02E02 Twilight prowadzi bohaterki do biblioteki.png S02E02 Fluttershy depcze kwiaty.png S02E02 Fluttershy trzymająca wiadro.png S02E02 Tom w bibliotece.png S02E02 Fluttershy wkłada wiadro na głowę Twilight.png S02E02 Fluttershy kradnie książkę.png S02E02 Spike odbiera książkę Fluttershy.png S02E02 Tuż przed starciem z Discordem.png S02E02 Discord gotów na pokonanie.png S02E02 Discord nabija się z Twilight.png S02E02 Odczarowana Fluttershy.png S02E02 Przepraszam, czy możemy cię związać.png S02E02 Fluttershy ciągnie za sobą balon.png S02E02 Pogoń balonem.png S02E02 Zaskoczony Discord.png S02E02 Moc Elementów Harmonii aktywowana.png S02E02 Dumne główne bohaterki.png S02E02 Ceremonia w Canterlotcie.png Luna odmieniona S02E04 Ja idę na śmierć!.png S02E04 Siemla.png S02E04 Ona jeszcze oddycha?.png Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 S02E15 "Dzisiaj zaczyna się sezon na sok jabłkowy!'.png S02E15 Rainbow i Fluttershy w locie.png S02E15 Podekscytowana Pinkie Pie.png S02E15 Fluttershy i Pinkie piją sok.png Lekcja stanowczości S02E19 Fluttershy karmi swoje zwierzątka.png S02E19 Zwierzaki zajadające karmę.png S02E19_Myszka_wyrywa_karmę.png S02E19_jaka_brukselka.png S02E19_ktoś_wykupił_wiśnię.png S02E19 Fluttershy z ulotką.png S02E19 Fluttershy wygląda zza żywopłotu.png S02E19_Flutter_skopała_wozy.png S02E19_Pinkie_w_ponczu.png S02E19_ślepy_listonosz.png S02E19_związana_Flutter.png S02E19 Udane karmienie zwierzaków.png Huraganowa Fluttershy S02E22 Derpy i Fluttershy.png S02E22 Płacz.png S02E22 Rób pompki!.png S02E22 Ups!.png S02E22 Fluttershy i Twilight dzielnie się trzymają.png S02E22 Mina Twilight.png S02E22 Mierzenie siły tornada.png S02E22 Fluttershy leci z RD.png S02E22 Oto najlepsza lotniczka.png S02E22 Przybij... skrzydło.png S02E22 Fluttershy niesiona przez tłum.png S02E22 Fluttershy podrzucana.png S02E22 Fluttershy pozdrawia.png S02E22 Zadowolona Fluttershy.png Sezon trzeci Pojedynek na czary 640px-Fluttershy_talking_to_her_animals_S3E05.png S3E05_Fluttershy_mówi_do_zwierząt.png S3E05_Fluttershy_wścieka_się_na_Twilight.png 640px-Fluttershy_'So_help_me...'_S3E05.png Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy S03E10 Poirytowana Applejack.png S03E10 Karcące spojrzenie Fluttershy.png S03E10 Woda znów może normalnie płynąć.png S03E10 Rainbow pogania przyjaciółki.png S03E10 Rozmowa Celestii i Fluttershy.png S03E10 Babunia Discord.png S03E10 Fluttershy zagląda do pokoju.png S03E10 Discord za bardzo rozgościł się u Fluttershy.PNG S03E10 Wszystko przygotowane.PNG S03E10 Wszyscy już siedzą przy stole.PNG S03E10 Słodkie oczka Discorda.PNG S03E10 Zakłopotany Discord.PNG S03E10 Fluttershy nie może nic zrobić.PNG S03E10 Przysięga Fluttershy.PNG S03E10 Fluttershy jest bardzo obrażona na Discorda.PNG S03E10 "No, powiedz to".PNG Sezon czwarty Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle - część 1 S04E01 Przyjaciółki oglądają lot Twilight.png S04E01 Twilight podoba się pomysł Rainbow.png S04E01 Ale koniec!.png S04E01 Bohaterowie patrzą na witraż z podobizną Twilight.png S04E01 Applejack wskazuje na witraż.png S04E01 Pożegnanie przed wyjazdem do Ponyville.png S04E01 Zwierzęta szukają schronienia w chatce Fluttershy.png S04E01 Przyjaciółki nie wierzą w niewinność Discorda.png S04E01 Rainbow Dash i jej bliskie spotkanie z kopytem Discorda.png S04E01 Fluttershy wierzy w niewinność Discorda.png S04E01 Zecora daje Twilight specjalny eliksir.png Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle - część 2 S04E02 Bohaterowie z zaniepokojeniem patrzą na Twilight.png S04E02 Discord i jego kamera.png S04E02 Bohaterowie wchodzą do lasu.png S04E02 Przyjaciółki związują krokodyla.png S04E02 Twilight i Spike wracają do Ponyville.png S04E02 Spike odnajduje przyjaciółki.png S04E02 Przyjaciółki przybywają z pomocą.png S04E02 Grupowy uścisk.png S04E02 Bohaterowie patrzą na dziwny kwiat.png S04E02 Discord składa gratulacje przyjaciółkom.png S04E02 Discord pokojówka.png Skrzydlata wiedza S04E21 Oglądanie przedstawienia.png S04E21 Rarity w mundurze.png S04E21 Narada grona pedagogów.png S04E21 Scena pojedynku Luny z Celestią.png S04E21 Fluttershy jako Celestia.png S04E21 "Nowa Celestia".png Królestwo Twilight - część 1 S04E25 Kryształowy pomnik Spike'a.png S04E26 Discord jako alikorn.png S04E25 Tajemnica rozwiązana.png Królestwo Twilight - część 2 S04E26 Fluttershy przytula Discorda.png S04E26 Tirek opiera się o klatkę w której Discord uwięził kucyki.png S04E26 Applejack przytula płaczącą Fluttershy.png S04E26 Pozbawiony magii Discord.png S04E26 Tirek wypuszcza przyjaciółki.png S04E26 Przeprosiny Discorda.png S04E26 Ze skrzyni wyłania się tęcza.png S04E26 Tęczowe Mane 6.png S04E26 Grupowe przytulanie.png S04E26 Przyjaciele w zamku.png Sezon piąty Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje S05E07 Discord opowiada Fluttershy śmieszną historię.png S05E07 Discord zdziwiony, że Fluttershy wspomniała Tree Hugger.png S05E07 Kogo weźmiesz na galę.png S05E07 Przepraszam, ale biorę Tree Hugger.png S05E07 Tree Hugger na celowniku Discorda.png S05E07 Discord między Tree Hugger i Fluttershy.png S05E07 Dobrej zabawy.png S05E07 Tree Hugger i Fluttershy.jpg S05E07 Przepraszam panią, może mi pani odpowie.png S05E07 Discord posadził Smooza na stoliku.png S05E07 Discord dzieli Smooza na dwie części.png S05E07 To co, o czym gadamy.png S05E07 To nigdy by się nie zdarzyło, gdybyś wzięła mnie na galę.png S05E07 Fluttershy tuli Tree Hugger.png S05E07 To jak, idziemy gdzieś razem.png S05E07 Papa kwiatku.png S05E07 Wybacz mi Tree Hugger.png S05E07 Wszyscy razem.png S05E07 Pinkie tuli Smooza.png S05E07 Smooze i Pinkie tańczą razem na gali.png Wielka tajemnica Pinkie S05E19 Kuce i Spike w pokoju.png S05E19 Fluttershy ogląda fermę mrówek.png S05E19 Kuce szykują zamek na wizytę gości.png S05E19 Cadence i Shining Armor w zamku Twilight.png S05E19 Mane 6 przy fontannine.png S05E19 Mane 6 przed budynkiem szkoły w Ponyville.png S05E19 Pinkie wywąchuje kolejną zagadkę.png S05E19 Pinkie i Twilight czytają gazetę.png S05E19 Zarumieniona Applejack z przyjaciółkami.png S05E19 Kuce przed sklepem meblowym.png S05E19 Uśmiechnięta Pinkie i jej zdezorientowane przyjaciółki.png Żartowniś Discord S05E22 Fluttershy i Discord w butiku Rarity.png S05E22 Fluttershy i Discord.png S05E22 Rarity, Fluttershy i Discord są czymś rozbawieni.png S05E22 Fluttershy jako pomarańcza.png S05E22 Uśmiech pomarańczy.png S05E22 Discord przytula Fluttershy i Rarity.png S05E22 Discord żongluje jabłkami i pomarańczami.png S05E22 Twilight zwołała zebranie.png S5E22 Discord i kucyki słuchają Twilight.png S05E22 Discord chwali pomysł Twilight.png S05E22 Zebranie.png S05E22 Mane 6 i Discord przy stoliku.png S05E22 Discord analizuje zebrane dane.png S05E22 Discord i kucyki znów się śmieją.png S05E22 Bohaterowie w przyjacielskim uścisku.png Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 1 S05E25 Ponaddźwiękowe Bum złączyło przyjaciółki.png S05E25 Fluttershy nie zdobywa znaczka.png S05E25 Fluttershy goli owce.png S05E25 Starlight uczy szacunku do przyjaciół.png S05E25 Ruch oporu.png Znaczki raz jeszcze - część 2 S05E26 Zostaliście otoczeni.png S05E26 Zecora na czele oddziału.png S05E26 Bohaterowie w tajnym obozie.png S05E26 Zecora daje sygnał do ataku.png S05E26 Sarkastyczne brawa.png S05E26 Starlight i nowe przyjaciółki.png S05E26 Niedźwiedź przytula Starlight.png S05E26 Radosny skok.png S05E26 Zdjęcie grupowe.png Sezon szósty Kryształowanie - część 1 S06E01 Applejack opowiada o kołysce.png S06E01 Wielkie kichnięcie.png S06E01 Rarity pokazuje kilka kryształów.png S06E01 Krzyk Flurry Heart.png Kryształowanie - część 2 S06E02 Sunburst, Starlight i Spike zatrzymują kucyki.png S06E02 Skryształowani bohaterowie.png Zawsze jest druga szansa S06E06 Zszokowana publiczność.png Nowicjuszka Dash S06E07 Przyjaciele czekają na występ Rainbow.png Opowieść o serdeczności S06E08 Kucyki są złe na Frost'a.png S06E08 Snowfall przychodzi na przyjęcie.png S06E08 Twilight wita Starlight na przyjęciu.png S06E08 Kucyki śpiewają razem.png Aleja Szyku S06E09 Twilight stara się ostrzec Rarity.png S06E09 Zawstydzona Fluttershy.png S06E09 Rarity przestraszona przez szopy.png S06E09 Butik w chaosie.png S06E09 Fluttershy pozwala szopom zostać, jednak pod pewnym warunkiem.png S06E09 Przytulas.png Powrót brata S06E11 Zephyr wchodzi do domu.png S06E11 Fluttershy rozmawia z rodzicami.png S06E11 Fluttershy stawia bratu warunek.png S06E11 Zeph musi umyć wszystkie okna w sali.png S06E11 Zephyr Breeze odpoczywa na kanapie.png S06E11 Smutne rodzeństwo.png S06E11 Sukces Zephyra.png S06E11 Fluttershy przytula brata.png Dosmacz swoje życie S06E12 Zaklęcie Starlight i Twilight.png Dowcipna Rainbow Dash S06E15 Niedźwiedź przytula przestraszoną Fluttershy.png S06E15 Kucyki na swoich tronach.png S06E15 Fluttershy kupuje ciasteczka.png S06E15 Zombie kucyki podchodzą do stodoły.png Ogry i ciemnice S06E17 Discord obejmuje Fluttershy.png S06E17 Miniaturowy Discord w torbie.png S06E17 Wulkan pośrodku torów.png S06E17 Poważnie Discord?.png S06E17 Powrót głównej szóstki.png Mecz koszballa S06E18 Rainbow, Fluttershy i Pinkie.png S06E18 Radość z gry.png S06E18 Fluttershy upada już na pierwszej przeszkodzie.png S06E18 Zszokowane klacze.png S06E18 Wściekła Fluttershy.png S06E18 Fluttershy niepewnie obrania kosz.png S06E18 Fluttershy obrania rzut Braeburna.png Wizyta w Las Pegasus S06E20 Znaczki Applejack i Fluttershy nad Las Pegasus.png S06E20 Klacze poznają Gladmane'a.png S06E20 Treserzy piesków preriowych.png S06E20 Fluttershy notuje.png S06E20 Uśmiechnięta Fluttershy.png S06E20 Gladmane sciąga Fluttershy perukę.png S06E20 Sorka Gladmane!.png Troszkę więcej magii S06E21 Fluttershy ze zwierzętami.png S06E21 Starlight rzuca zaklęcie na przyjaciółki.png S06E21 Fluttershy akceptuje polecenie.png S06E21 Fluttershy obleziona przed robaki.png S06E21 Fluttershy mruga do Starlight.png S06E21 Starlight i Fluttershy pomogły zwierzętom.png Szkoła mistrzów Stare sprawy, stare miejsca - część 1 S06E25 Twilight wściekła na Starlight za powrót do wioski.png Stare sprawy, stare miejsca - część 2 S06E26 Discord i Fluttershy przytulają się.png S06E26 Rodzina królewska, Mane 6, Spike, Discord i Trixie na festiwalu w wiosce.png en: Fluttershy/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci